Such a plug-in connector, which comprises, e.g., two connector parts, which can be plugged together and have a U-shaped cross section, is known from DE 92 09 382 U1. The two shell profiles are supplied individually and plugged together loosely before they are installed in the hollow section. They may fall apart from this plugged-together position. Mutual guiding is ensured only in the longitudinal and transverse directions via end-side, bent-up front lobes and lateral guide grooves at the middle wall of the lower or outer shell profile.
Another two-shell plug-in connector is known from DE 299 09 413 U1. The two connector parts are guided here at one another in the longitudinal and transverse directions by positive locking, and are prevented from falling apart by a non-positive frictional or clamping connection. This clamping connection is present between the side walls of the inner or upper part and the transversely located middle wall of the outer or lower part. Like the state of the art mentioned in the introduction, this connection technique is designed for the manual insertion of the plug-in connectors.